Intercontinental Song Contest 3
| return = | withdraw = | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = (in Semi-Final 2) |winner = Major Lazer ft. Justin Bieber "Cold Water" }} InSC #3 was the third edition of the Intercontinental Song Contest. It was held in Shanghai, , following Alan Dawa Dolma's victory in the second edition with the song "Over the Clouds". 40 countries will participate. This edition, a wildcard sent 2 semi-finalists to the final. This edition had 30 finalists. Adira and her song "Dewi Cinta" from Malaysia received null points in the second semi-final, making this the first time in InSC history a artist receives null points. The winner was the United States with the song "Cold Water" by Major Lazer and Justin Bieber which scored 263 points, winning by a margin of 51 points in front of China. The podium was completed by Portugal, which finished on the third place. Location : For further information see China China, officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia. With a population of over 1.381 billion, it is the world's most populous country. The state is governed by the Communist Party of China based in the capital of Beijing. It exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and two mostly self-governing special administrative regions (Hong Kong and Macau), and claims sovereignty over Taiwan. The country's major urban areas include Shanghai, Guangzhou, Beijing, Chongqing, Shenzhen, Tianjin and Hong Kong. China is a great power and a major regional power within Asia, and has been characterized as a potential superpower. Covering approximately 9.6 million square kilometres (3.7 million square miles), China is the world's second largest state by land area, and either the third or fourth-largest by total area, depending on the method of measurement. China's landscape is vast and diverse, ranging from forest steppes and the Gobi and Taklamakan Deserts in the arid north to subtropical forests in the wetter south. The Himalaya, Karakoram, Pamir and Tian Shan mountain ranges separate China from much of South and Central Asia. The Yangtze and Yellow Rivers, the third and sixth longest in the world, respectively, run from the Tibetan Plateau to the densely populated eastern seaboard. China's coastline along the Pacific Ocean is 14,500 kilometers (9,000 mi) long, and is bounded by the Bohai, Yellow, East China, and South China seas. China emerged as one of the world's earliest civilizations in the fertile basin of the Yellow River in the North China Plain. For millennia, China's political system was based on hereditary monarchies known as dynasties. Since 221 bc, when the Qin Dynasty first conquered several states to form a Chinese empire, the state has expanded, fractured and reformed numerous times. The Republic of China (ROC) replaced the last dynasty in 1912, and ruled the Chinese mainland until 1949, when it was defeated by the Communist Party of China in the Chinese Civil War. The Communist Party established the People's Republic of China in Beijing on 1 October 1949, while the ROC government relocated to Taiwan with its present de facto temporary capital in Taipei. Both the ROC and PRC continue to claim to be the legitimate government of all China, though the latter has more recognition in the world and controls more territory. Since the introduction of economic reforms in 1978, China has become one of the world's fastest-growing major economies. As of 2014, it is the world's second-largest economy by nominal GDP and largest by purchasing power parity (PPP). China is also the world's largest exporter and second-largest importer of goods.20 China is a recognized nuclear weapons state and has the world's largest standing army and second-largest defense budget.2122 The PRC is a member of the United Nations, as it replaced the ROC as a permanent member of the U.N. Security Council in 1971. China is also a member of numerous formal and informal multilateral organizations, including the WTO, APEC, BRICS, the Shanghai Cooperation Organization (SCO), the BCIM and the G-20. : For further information see Shanghai Shanghai is the most populous city in China and the most populous city proper in the world. It is one of the four direct-controlled municipalities of China, with a population of more than 24 million as of 2014. It is a global financial center, and a transport hub with the world's busiest container port. Located in the Yangtze River Delta in East China, Shanghai sits on the south edge of the mouth of the Yangtze in the middle portion of the Chinese coast. The municipality borders the provinces of Jiangsu and Zhejiang to the north, south and west, and is bounded to the east by the East China Sea. For centuries a major administrative, shipping, and trading town, Shanghai grew in importance in the 19th century due to European recognition of its favorable port location and economic potential. The city was one of five forced open to foreign trade following the British victory over China in the First Opium War while the subsequent 1842 Treaty of Nanking and 1844 Treaty of Whampoa allowed the establishment of the Shanghai International Settlement and the French Concession. The city then flourished as a center of commerce between China and other parts of the world (predominantly Western countries), and became the primary financial hub of the Asia-Pacific region in the 1930s. However, with the Communist Party takeover of the mainland in 1949, trade was limited to socialist countries, and the city's global influence declined. In the 1990s, the economic reforms introduced by Deng Xiaoping resulted in an intense re-development of the city, aiding the return of finance and foreign investment to the city. Shanghai is renowned for its Lujiazui skyline, museums and historic buildings, such as the ones along The Bund, the City God Temple and the Yu Garden, It has been described as the "showpiece" of the booming economy of mainland China. Bidding phase Key Host venue Information about the taken countries Semi-Final 1 China, Oman and Sweden voted in this semi-final. Video link: InSC Shanghai #3: Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Bhutan, Canada and Honduras voted for this semi-final. Video link: InSC Shanghai #3: Semi-Final 2 Final Video link: ISC Shanghai #3: Final Recap International broadcast and voting Voting and spokespersons # - Samra # - Awale Adan # - Ulla Essendrop # - Mr. Lordi # - Jota Abril # - Agnete # - Anh Do # - Barbara Opsomer # - Vladimir Azrumanyan # - Tshering Paljior # - Franoman # - Anjali # - Zhang Zilin # - Kurt Darren # - Dino Jelusic # - Aliee # - Sabrina # - Ioana Boitor # - Jack Black # - Narsha # - Lupita Jones # - Amani # - Nikolina Kovac # - Rachel Millns # - Kenza Farah # - Riyo Mori # - Sergey Lazarev # - Kelly Poon # - Mia # - Vivian Chow # - Chanel Beckenlehmer # - Shakira # - Yulia Alipova # - One Direction # - Olly Murs # - Olina Tira # - Eric Saade # - Ivan Dorn # - The Hardkiss # - Emma Bale Voting videos Part 1: ISC Shanghai #3: Voting (Part 1) Part 2: ISC Shanghai #3: Voting (Part 2) Part 3: ISC Shanghai #3: Voting (Part 3) Part 4: ISC Shanghai #3: Voting (Part 4) 12 points awarded in the grand final Other Awards ;Lamarr Awards Lamarr Awards were given for the third time in this edition. The participants had to vote in several categories for the favorites. Two of the categories were: best non qualifier and web award winner. Web Award Winner: ISC Shanghai #3: Web Award Winner Best Non-Finalist: ISC Shanghai #3: Best Non-Finalist ;Web Award Winner ;Best Non-Finalist Other countries * : It was announced that Afghanistan will not participate due to financial problems. * : It was announced that Albania will not participate due to their bad result in the last edition. * : It was announced that Bahamas will withdraw due to the bad result in the last edition. * : Before the second edition first semi-final, it was announced that Cambodia will withdraw due to financial problems. However, they will be looking for a return in the fourth edition. * : Originally confirmed their participation, the Cameroonian broadcaster, CRTV, announced that the country will not participate. * : It was announced that Estonia will withdraw due to the bad result in the last edition. * : After the second edition second semi-final, it was announced that the country will withdraw due to the worst result in the last edition. * : Originally confirmed their participation, it was announced that they will not debut in the third edition. * : After the first edition second semi-final, it was announced that they will take a 2 edition break, and will not return for a third edition. Kazakhstan will return in the fourth edition. * : It was announced that Uruguay will withdraw due to the worst ranking in the second edition final.